Life Source
by percyjackson2HarryPotter
Summary: Apollo has been kidnapped, a new prophecy has been stated and the mortal heroes and demigods have to work together to defeat this new evil. But someone is meant to sacrifice themselves in the prophecy. Will the heroes succeed or will darkness take over the world forever? - sorry for the not so good summary - Jay x Theresa Percy x Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New School, New Expulsion**

(NOTE: set after Cronus is defeated and after the heroes of Olympus series - assuming Percy is still alive by then)

"You're sending me halfway across the world for boarding school again. Are you crazy mom?" Percy exclaimed as Sally Jackson told him the news. Percy was going to be a senior in high school, and instead of ending it in Manhattan like he should (a.k.a staying close to Annabeth), his mom wants to send him to some small town called New Olympia

"Chiron said it might safer for you there" Sally retorted

"What would he know? He spends night and day at Camp Half-Blood" Percy said angrily. Then just as he was about to finish the conversation, he turned back to his mother "And of all things...Greece?! Is he mental?! How many harpies or hellhounds do you think will attack me?"

"You just have to trust Chiron's judgement! Trust him Percy!" Percy's mother said

_Trust Chiron Percy - your mother is telling the truth_ murmured a watery voice inside Percy's head. Oh gods, he though. Dad. Now I better listen, he though. Percy sighed and apologized for yelling at his mom.

"When do I leave and when can I say goodbye to Annabeth" Percy sighed as he looked outside his mother's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chiron, what were you thinking, bringing the boy here?" Hera exclaimed inside the seven heroes' Sanctuary

"The oracle is foretelling something dark and evil, Hera...I do not want to take a chance" Chiron replied

"What did the oracle say?" Hera asked curiously as Persephone came into the room.

"Olde mortals and demigods will unite/ To fight against the put out light/ And bearing in mind that it was meant to be/ To save night's brother a sacrifice must be made for thee"

"What does it mean, Hera?" asked Persephone

"It means something will happen to Apollo soon. And it will affect our heroes - and our children"

"Where is Apollo, you highness?" Chiron asked

"He's out...in the Underworld" Hera said darkly

"Well, somebody better get to it fast because, it's getting dark outside - and it's not even noon yet!" Persephone stated. Hera looked around in panic and ordered the Gods to let the heroes know that they had to find Apollo, immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't like it Percy! Not after what happened the last time we were there..." Annabeth was saying as Percy was getting ready to ride Mrs. O'Leary all the way to New Olympus High School.

"Annabeth...if anything my Dad will be watching over me...and besides, Chiron's going to be there" Percy said as Annabeth looked up from the ground, twirling her blond hair.

"Here..." she said and took a normal looking baseball cap from her backpack "I had one of my brothers make it for you - it should keep you safe. It was an invisibility cap - Percy had seen its wonderful magical powers and did not underestimate it one bit.

"Thanks" he said blushing. Annabeth then leaned up to him and gave him a bog smootch on the lips.

"If you don't call me like, as soon as you're there, you're dead Seaweed Brain"

"Hey, been there done that, right?" Percy said, then after looking at Annabeth's tomato face, he added "Hey..." as Annabeth began to tear up "I'll Iris message you as soon as I get there, ok? And I will keep doing it every night until I come back home"

"No more disappearing?" Annabeth asked

"No more" repeated Percy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apollo was in the Underworld, talking to Orpheus calmly about his children.

"Leila's just adorable...I'm telling you...she's only seven, but man, does she rock at Capture the Flag. Should I congratulate her?" he asked

"Sure thing" Orpheus said as he fell asleep

"Thanks for the support" Apollo replied just as a dark shadow fell over him "What are you doing here?" he asked

"I've just realised something Apollo - I'm here to take my rightful place as god of the light and Sun!" said the unrecognizable, booming, chilling voice. Orpheus woke up just in time to see a blinding light put him back to sleep. When he woke up, Apollo was gone and his home was in ruins, with uprooted trees scattered all around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why, oh why does Hera have to give us impossible tasks?" Neil complained as the heroes found their way into the Underworld, through Persephone's room in the Sanctuary.

"He's probably just joking around with Hades, that's all" Odie suggested

"I don't know, I am getting a bad feeling about this" Theresa said "There's no solar eclipse yet it looks like its midnight!"

"What do you think is wrong?" asked Jay

"I don't know, but when we figure it out we're going to get to the bottom of it...We were finally free...after defeating Cronus and now - "

"It's surely nothing. We just have to keep telling ourselves that" Atlanta cheered her up as the team approached Hades' Palace.

Yet Theresa couldn't get this nagging feeling out of her head that something bad was going to happen. She just hoped that she could hang on to that little bead of hope that was sitting there in the pit of her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Friends or Foes**

"Welcome to Olympus High School, Percy" Chiron announced as he led Percy through the front doors of the school. Percy just shut off his phone after texting Annabeth that he was okay. Then he actually looked at the school...The architecture was so beautiful and detailed. Annabeth would adore this, Percy thought, missing his girlfriend already.

After a lengthy tour, Chiron, in his wheelchair, finally led Percy outside the school, behind the football field, through an alley and toward a small studio like home on a shop laden street. Chiron soon led Percy through a door, and what looked like, the most awesome dormitory ever.

Tridents lay everywhere, big screen televisions gave Percy a 24/7 365 view of every place around him. It was so nautical, it made him feel nostalgic about his old Cabin #3 at Camp Half-Blood.

"Did my dad give this to me?" he asked Chiron

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" the Centaur replied as he showed Percy a mirror. But suddenly, the mirror jiggled, turned into a Skype-like video chat thing, and before Percy stood his father in a crystal underground palace. Well...at least Percy thought he was standing. His oh so mighty divine father was in full merman gear and armour. And his official trident helped.

"Percy" he said

"Hi dad" Percy replied

"Just know that you are safe here"

"But why am I here, Dad...of all places!" Percy exclaimed. Chiron shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"You are among friends, do not worry" he said

"Poseidon?" a voice in the distance behind Percy's dad called. It was definitely a girl's voice. That just reminded him of Annabeth more. Oh gods, did he miss her and just want to kiss her up!

Poseidon looked to the side "Theresa?" he called

"Who's Theresa?" asked Percy. Poseidon gave him a short curt look and then looked away in that girl, Theresa's direction

"What's wrong, child?" the God of the Sea asked.

"It's Apollo, he's - " Just as that Theresa girl was to step into Percy field of vision, Poseidon gave a quick goodbye to his son and the mirror video messaging thing shut off.

When Percy looked at Chiron, the Centaur god didn't move. "What was that all about?" Percy asked "Who's Theresa?" Chiron still did not answer. Then a realisation came over Percy "Wait, wait, wait...is my Dad dating someone? But how would she know about Apollo?"

"Its - It's nothing Percy, I assure you. Just some private godly stuff. No biggie..." Percy lifted his hands in defeat then, and decided to drop the subject.

An hour later, after eating some dinner - including the sacrifice of a chicken leg Percy made to his dad - Chiron left the demigod to rest up for a new school day the next morning. Percy looked over to the Skype - mirror thing, and thought...is it too late to contact Annabeth for a late night girlfriend-boyfriend chat?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What were you doing, Poseidon?" Theresa asked as Poseidon fiddle with a mirror - video message controller "Who were you talking to?"

"A friend...err" the God said...Then suddenly, a chicken leg appeared in his arm "Look, it's chicken! Would you like some?" he said nervously. Theresa could not know about Percy, not yet. "So...what's this about my brother Apollo?"

"He's missing, Poseidon!" Theresa exclaimed as Jay came next to her and held her hand, for support.

Poseidon had a look of utter horror on his face. "I'll have search parties scour the ocean immediately, I will have this area covered - do not worry..." he said calmly. As Theresa turned away, Poseidon put a hand to her shoulder "Go and rest Theresa...please. You're outworking yourself"

"Thanks Poseidon" Theresa replied, blushing. Poseidon was, after all, one of Theresa's eldest ancestors.

And then, strangest of all, Theresa heard a voice in her head. But it wasn't just any voice, it was Poseidon! _You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow Theresa, and you need to be ready for it..._

As Theresa went to turn around to respond to the Sea God - she realised that he wasn't there. "Come on Theresa" Odie called after her. "Let's go back to the school and try GPS searching Apollo. Atlanta, Archie, Neil - you go make sure Eros knows about this. Let him search the skies. Herry, can you just make a routine check around New Olympia?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Leader!"Herry said happily as he stepped through one portal, which changed into another for Atlanta, Archie, and Neil, and finally another one for Theresa, Jay, and Odie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Annabeth" Percy said through the video - mirror

"Percy? Oh my gosh - I thought that you were Iris - messaging me...what is this anyway...it's architecturally so cool!" she said staring at him with her crazily wonderful wisdom full grey eyes. She was sporting her regular orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

"Yeah I know - it's a bunker that Dad gave me...I miss you already" he said dreamily

"Thanks Percy. I love you too...But you should get to sleep immediately! You have school tomorrow remember?" Annabeth exclaimed

"Oh yeah...right, that..." Percy groaned

"Don't get snippy with me Seaweed Brain...you better listen. Or else I'll die on a plane trying to get to you and kiss your salty sweet lips" She said as she smiled. She was being awfully gushy. I guess she still hasn't recovered from the 'Hero kidnapped me and sent me to Camp Jupiter thing...', Percy said to himself. Soon, he said his goodbyes to Annabeth and went to bed.

A new morning dawned and Percy got ready for his first day at Olympus High. He wore his favourite dark blue jeans and baby blue tight shirt. He strolled out the front door and with directions to the school from Chiron that were left on a dining room table.

As Percy was walking slowly, he started to hear faint screaming up ahead. Then he heard one slash, and then two, and then three more. Suddenly in no time at all, a monstrous beast comparable to Cerberus stood in front of him. Percy, of course had his favourite sword Riptide with him. He was about to unclick the pen to reveal his weapon, when a whip wrapped around the beats' snout and shot an electrical current through it

"Oh my God" Percy said

"Get out of the way...Go! Move!" said a familiar voice. She had bright fiery hair and was wearing a hot pink tank with denim capris and some Pumas for sneakers. That was the voice from the video- message with his Dad. That was Theresa...the guy his dad was dating?! Wasn't she a tad bit too young for him?

But then something crossed Percy's mind. That Theresa girl wasn't the only girl 'fighting' this mythological monster. Six more kids joined in the fight to defeat it. Percy wondered what they saw through the Mist...

"Take that, you fat snouted beast!" yelled a dark read haired girl with an attitude

"Wait...you actually see that...that ...that thing?!" Percy bellowed. But the monster was moving too fast. Percy didn't have time to think. For the first time in his life, a monster didn't smell _his_ demigod scent. It was pretty weird. So Percy did the only thing he though to do: go find Chiron and get some help...

He had some major explaining to do about this magical small town in the middle of nowhere...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Family**

"Chiron? Chiron!" yelled Percy as he slammed open the doors to Olympus High School. It took him a while to find the bloody place, but now that he was here again, it was completely empty. Percy turned to leave the main entry hall...just as Hermes flew by at the other end of the corridor. "Hermes?" Percy yelled. But it seemed like the messenger god didn't hear him. so Percy followed.

The demigod turned one corner and then another, yet Hermes always seemed to be just one step ahead of him. What was he doing here anyway? Last Percy heard, the God was distraught over Luke Castellan's death, however long ago it may have been...Had Chiron sent him here? What was going on? Just as Percy finished that thought the school bell rang and the hallways were finally crowded with rowdy, loud teenagers. If anyone thought they were giddy, they should see Percy in battle. Which reminded him about Riptide still in his pocket...and the battle scene involving that girl Theresa that he just saw. "Hermes! Hey, wait! Hermes!" Percy yelled after the God.

Eventually the teen did trip over someone and landed squarely in front of a blue titanium looking door. At the touch, it was as if it zapped Percy like an electrical shock. "What in the world...?" he began. Then, an even more stranger thing. Hermes appeared behind him!

"Percy Jackson..." the God began. He did seem a little different. Skinnier, shorter. all Percy could go was slightly smile. Yet Hermes still seemed grim.

"Hermes! I just saw you...Look, there was this-this-this fight, and then there were these kids and this monster and - Man, I know how to deal with seeing a monster, but man I feel crazy right now! What the heck is going on?"

"I was just going to get to that...I was supposed to get you at your dorm earlier, but seeing that you weren't there I panicked and came here to tell Chiron..." The god pointed to the blue door.

Percy was still confuzzled "Chiron...is in a janitor's closet?!" Percy almost laughed until Hermes told him to open the door. "No way man, that thing just zapped me!"

"Please Percy...trust me" Hermes said calmly. This time, when the demigod tentatively touched a golden circle beneath the door knob, it magically opened.

"What is this?" he asked

"Only divine blood can open the door by hand Percy..." the god said

"Yeah, but that gold circle looks like...looks like something should go in it!" Percy stated, excited, and agitated

"Percy, we will let you know everything in good due time...Just please, go inside"

Percy didn't know whether to trust Hermes or not. But before he knew it, he was in a closet janitor's closet. Percy was about to turn around to tell Hermes if this was some funny joke, or even if he was the real Hermes at all...when something incredibly magical happened. A doorway opened into a world Percy had never even known had existed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on team, hit with all you've got!" Jay bellowed as he slashed his sword against the monster's snout.

Theresa looked around her. Where was that kid that she just saw? He looked so familiar...those same green blue eyes, that kooky smirk, just the shape of his face...where had she seen that before?

"Theresa, look out!" Herry yelled as the monster came clashing down toward her. Theresa just had enough time to duck out of the way, fall onto Jay, then Atlanta, and scrape her already bloodied knees.

The beast stood before them, dead. And then suddenly, it exploded into dust and dissipated into the air. First, there was an air of confusion because this had never happened before. Then all was well. Jay, next to Theresa, began to laugh.

"Another day, another victory" he smiled as he gave his girlfriend a little peck on the cheek

"Yeah guys, but we still haven't found Apollo...the gods are starting to worry" Atlanta stated as she helped Archie get up from the ground

"Atlanta's right" Odie said "We should get back to Sanctuary a.s.a.p to find out if Hera has an update" As if on cue, Odie's PMR buzzed and he picked it up. "Hera? What? Really? Now? Ok, we're on our way"

"Looks like Hera has an update" Neil said casually as the team gathered themselves and made their way to Olympus High School, to Sanctuary, to their destiny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think you are doing?" Apollo asked as he was dragged into a cell

"I'm doing what is right, no more. You had no right to take my throne all those years ago. Now, I have awoken thanks to that stupid prophecy and I can finally fulfill my destiny"

"And what is that?" The god of the Sun asked with disgust. His captor kicked him hard in the stomach many times until the God was all bruised up

"What is rightfully mine..." The captor began to cackle into the darkness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy Jackson was sitting on one of Hera's couches rubbing his hands together in anxiety. _This is just crazy, just crazy! I thought I was done with being the center of prophecies! All I wanted was a calm life with Annabeth..._Percy thought to himself as the fireplace just kept going. Churning. Suddenly, just as it seemed to burst into flame, the door opened and Hera entered. Percy smirked and Hera smirked back...and then those seven kids that he saw fighting that monster earlier entered the room. He immediately recognized Theresa, and she seemed to be wide-eyed when she saw him as well. Was she embarrassed about dating Poseidon, the god of the seas, and his father?

"Who have you brought her, you highness?" Percy said, perfectly annoyed

"Who's this guy?" Archie asked suddenly, pushing in front of the crowd. Theresa kept her mouth shut.

"This is Percy Jackson, demigod" Hera announced

"Demi-god...like, you mean, half god half human? Is that even possible in this era?" Odie asked curiously. He kind of reminded Percy of Leo back home. The same curly black hair...oh how he missed Long Island.

Percy tried to smile as Hera took the reins again "Yes, it is Odie. In fact, Percy here, is the demigod son of -

"Poseidon, god of the seas...Look your highness, I appreciate this, but I'm not up for teaching a bunch of new demigods how to be demigods. Let them figure that out on their own" Percy got up as if to leave

"Poseidon?" Theresa asked

"Oh, don't act like you don't know him...you're dating him, remember?" Percy said

"Dating hi- oh no, god no...Poseidon's my ancestor!" Theresa replied

"Ancestor? So...you're not a demigod?" Percy asked, then looked at Hera for an explanation. Ever since he had gotten inside this 'Palace of the Gods', things had gotten wacky. Hera was here, not on Olympus,...But things were about to get a lot crazier.

"These seven heroes are descendants of Greece's most ancient and best heroes. Theresa's ancestor is Theseus, who is descended from Poseidon himself!" The queen of the gods said

"So then you must be Theresa's great - great - great - great - great - great - great - great - great - grandpa? Ha! That's hilarious!" Neil laughed as he looked at the state of his pure white teeth in a mirror. Percy smirked at Hera, but before he could act and show that blond narcissistic mirror - loving kid who was boss, Hera stood in the way

"Anyway, both of you have one thing in common. You have both killed Cronus" Hera stated

"How is that possible Hera? Us demigods went through hell and back to kill Luke - I mean Cronus!" Percy shouted pointing his finger at the goddess

"We defeated Cronus too" Atlanta jumped in, taking a step closer to her guy, Archie. As a heated argument was to begin, a bolt of lightning shot through the air

"Oh no..." muttered Percy under his breath

"Enough!" bellowed the King of gods "Let's settle this once and for all!" Zeus had materialized through thin air and came to rest between Percy and the seven heroes "Percy did kill my father and reduced him to dust yes, but he only weakened him. When Cronus reformed his memory of the demigods was no more and he yet again concentrated on killing the seven of you and failed greatly. There you have it. Now can we calm down?!" Another bolt of lightning. Silence in the room. No one could argue against that or against the gods

"Now...to more pressing matters" said another voice joining the conversation "We need to discuss about Apollo's disappearance"

"Oh come on...you too?" Percy said...as Dionysus, Camp Half-Blood leader, came into his field of vision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Travel**

"You know him too?!" Herry exclaimed as Percy unceremoniously shook Dionysus's hand.

"Mr. D" Percy said "You...look...different here"

"Of course I do kid! Here, I at least have some time to work out" the God of Wine said as he flexed his biceps "Back on Long Island where my father stuck me...I don't have time to do anything for myself, because I'm too busy taking care of you godly kids!"

"Oh...are you now?" Percy said

"Enough, I said!" Zeus yelled "Nephew...go over there and be quiet!"

"Jeez, I haven't heard him this angry since the phantom incident" Atlanta whispered in Archie's ear.

"Dionysus, what do you know?" Hera asked after all was settled

"Not much, your highness. The only thing left in Apollo's chambers was his sun-dial left on his bed" the Wine God said sadly as he took Apollo's sun-dial out from his jacket pocket.

The King and Queen of the Gods regarded the artifact slowly. Then, Hera placed it on the ground and Zeus, with his master lightning bolt, zapped it

"Zeus, what are you trying to do!" Jay exclaimed

"There is something hidden in here...I can feel it...A source of energy bubbling around inside it" Hera replied "A clue, possibly, to our brethren and son's abduction"

"Is there something you can do Theresa?" Neil asked, placing his hand on Theresa's shoulder as a friendly gesture.

Theresa looked worried. She bit her lower lip and began playing with her thumbs. Then, suddenly, she collapsed. Had Percy not stood next to her and caught her head as it fell, there would not have been a pretty site at the Sanctuary in New Olympia.

Theresa was having a vision, it was obvious to everyone else, and Percy was perplexed. _This isn't as intense as the ones Rachel has_, he thought as he waited for Theresa to wake up from her reverie.

Meanwhile, Theresa was having one of the most unusual visions ever. She felt herself transported to a lake of sorts. It looked like a summer camp. Her vision focused more, and she found herself near the water, in a log type cabin. It looked small and empty, but the more Theresa looked, the more she saw. The spotted several people, all girls, huddled around the cabin stairs, sharpening bows and arrows. They all wore the same thing, silvery gowns that shimmered like the moon...The moon...Theresa looked deeper, the girls looked sad, really sad. _Why?_, she thought. Then, from the cabin entrance, a stunning young girl with jet black hair and a crown above her head was helping another girl outside. Theresa looked closer...it was Artemis! And then it clicked: Artemis and Apollo were twins! She must definitely know something about her brother that no one else did. She was the Goddess of the Moon and of the Hunt after all, parallel as always to the God of the Sun, her brother Apollo.

It was strange, Percy thought, as he held Theresa under the prying eyes of that guy, Jay...He could feel all that she felt, see almost all that she saw...He saw Thalia, and the rest of the huntresses, and he reminded himself more of home, of Annabeth. But wait...Artemis and the Hunter were at Camp Half-Blood?! Now?! As Percy was about to exclaim about his findings, Theresa opened her eyes, and in unison they both uttered one word:

"Artemis!"

Everyone else just looked at them as Jay helped Theresa up. Theresa had a better understanding of Percy now, something she didn't get before. She felt at ease, like the calm waves of the Mediterranean Sea.

"What about Artemis?" Dionysus asked "She's with the Huntresses"

"Yeah - and she's at Camp Half-Blood!" Percy exclaimed

"What's Camp Half-Blood?" Odie asked. Opening his ever-so-handy laptop, he quickly "Googled" it. Disappointed with no luck, he turned back to Percy and the Gods.

"It's where us demigods go to be safe. Under all circumstances" Percy said as he sat down "If Artemis is there with her group of Huntresses, she must know that Apollo is missing, and she must know something - or else she would be on the Hunt to try to find him"

"It would be simple then" Chiron said as he burst through the doors, alongside Athena "We leave for Long Island as soon as possible"

The seven heroes looked at Hera admiringly. _What's so special about her?_, Percy thought. He rolled his eyes.

"But not before we all have a nice dinner at the Brownstone dorms, children" Athena stated

"Good - I'm starved" Atlanta said "Come on Archie...I'll race you!" And they were off to the dorms

Athena approached Percy "Annabeth misses you dearly. She prayed upon me that I keep you safe" Percy smiled. He missed his girlfriend to bits. But how awesome would it be if he surprised her tomorrow, Percy thought. Athena seemed to read his mind and smiled.

Soon, everyone headed to the dorms. As they were doing so, Theresa and Jay approached Percy. "So, who's Annabeth?" Theresa asked

"A very special girl I left back home" he replied

"Is she that black-haired girl with the green eyes?" Theresa asked

"Oh no! No...Thalia's my half sister...She's Zeus's daughter. Annabeth...Annabeth is pretty special" Percy said as he tapped Theresa's shoulder jokingly.

"So...you killed Cronus too..." Jay said quietly, ominously

"Apparently not...I just 'weakened' him" Percy said glumly "All of our efforts in vain"

"Perhaps not" Odie said as he appeared "Maybe it was possible that Cronus existed in two different ways"

"How?" Percy asked...and then he understood "Cronus' soul took over my friend's body - at full power. When I destroyed him, I destroyed his soul -

"Which only left us to kill his physical form" Theresa concluded

"This is all so complicated" Neil whined as he joined them "It happened, it's in the past...now let's forget it! We have bigger fish to fry..."

* * *

After a quiet dinner at the Brownstone, Percy and the other enjoyed a walk around the block.

"So...do you have any powers, Percy?" Atlanta asked as she skateboarded around him

"You could say that" the demigod replied

"Show us" Archie implored as he skated around with Atlanta. Percy thought about this. If he used his powers, he could be seen or smelt by any other monsters creeping out of the Underworld.

"Let's wait until Camp Half-Blood for that...Then you'll see a bunch of us with powers to go around"

It seemed that they all understood. Jay nodded "We get what the extent of powers can do. Better do it in a safe place and not accident and monster prone New Olympia, right?" the leader of the heroes said

"Sure" Percy replied and smiled as they walked around the New Olympia port until the stars set sail under black night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Reunion Delirium**

"This is incredible!" Percy exclaimed as he stood in Hermes' office at the Sanctuary. He looked at the blue translucent wall, up and down, up and down. And then, suddenly, an image formed onto the water like screen. The strawberry fields on Long Island.

"The haven for demigods is in a strawberry field?!" Neil laughed. Percy clapped his hand on the hero's back hard and smiled

"It's home to me" he said, and, with Jay's guidance, the eight adolescents stepped through the portal.

* * *

Percy was perplexed at first - only because he was back in New York State in one piece. He led the seven heroes up to the path that led to Camp Half Blood's entrance. Thalia's pine tree stood tall and firm, with the Golden Fleece and Dragon by its side.

"Wow..." Odie began, moving toward the Dragon. Percy stopped him just in time to see Jay holding the Golden Fleece. The Dragon did not disturb him.

"I never thought I'd see this in person" he said

"What is it?" Herry asked

"It's the Golden Fleece" someone replied. Percy looked around, behind the tree. Yet, from its highest branches jumped a fiery haired girl, smiling at Percy. _Rachel looks sick_, Percy thought to himself. His good friend was pale, and looked frail. She looked like she had lost fifty pounds in a day, and there were black circles under her eyes. But Percy didn't say anything. There would be plenty of time to catch up later. She went up to Jay, smiled, and picked up the Fleece and set it down in its rightful place. Jay was still mesmerized but snapped out of it when Theresa pulled him back and held tightly onto his arm.

"Miss me?" Percy asked playfully

"Oh, terribly! You visit was just _so_ unexpected!" Rachel said as cheerfully as she could muster.

"Well, thank the Gods I wasn't Shadow travelling. I would have been in the boys bathroom for hours before we could talk"

"I guess it's good that you're here then. I assume you all know that we have a dilemma, Percy...and New Olympia heroes...The Huntresses and Annabeth are waiting. Chiron will be here shortly...Come now" Rachel winked at the heroes and almost fell over. Percy caught her just in time and they all walked toward the Big House.

"This is incredible!" Atlanta whispered to Archie, as they walked through the immense green forest.

"Well I still can't believe that the Gods kept an entire entity of their personalities to themselves...and to these demigods" Archie replied. They held each other arm in arm.

As the seven heroes were getting closer and closer to the Camp's Big House, they saw masses of children, some very young, running about with swords, axes, bows and arrows, daggers, mirrors...

"Are all these kids demigods?" Herry asked. Percy was about to answer as he turned around but a rogue arrow almost hit Herry. If it wasn't for the boy in the tattered purple shirt. The teen caught the arrow in midair and flew away, toward the Big House. The boy, who looked so familiar to Theresa, smiled at Percy as he left, saying "You're gonna be late, bro! Hurry up!".

"Is he the leader of this joint, or something?" asked Odie, "Because that power, is just sooo awesome!" he added as he pumped his arms in the air.

"You haven't seen nothing yet" Rachel replied, winking in Percy's direction.

* * *

The heroes and demigods finally reached the Big House. When Percy got in, first there was silence, and then he was mobbed by his half cousin, Thalia Grace. She looked worried as she looked at Percy. Someone else was helping Rachel into a chair.

Then came Jason and Piper, hand in hand. They each gave Percy a curt nod as the demigod son of Poseidon passed his friends - the Stoll brothers, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Leslie James, daughter of Aphrodite, Grover, Juniper. He kept passing through people until he saw who he was looking for.

Annabeth Chase was in a heated argument with Artemis herself. The goddess looked drained. Atlanta's eyes grew and Artemis sensed her presence. But, as Artemis looked at Atlanta, Annabeth stared longingly at Percy, and they both pushed through the growing crowds, until they would reach each other, and be safe in one another's arms.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted as he got nearer his love

"Percy!" Annabeth replied in a yell as her boyfriend caught her in his arms as she jumped at him. They shared a long, sweet kiss. Theresa looked away from them, bashful. Jay saw this, and took hold of her hand, kissing her softly on her left cheek.

"Let's get down to business" Chiron announced as he came through the main door in a wheelchair. Where were his horse hooves? Neil chuckled to see a God so...not himself, you could say. "Artemis, bring everyone up to speed"

"Apollo's disappearance is a bigger incident than we all thought" the Goddess said quietly, through tears, as Thalia went up to her and gave her a silver silk tissue. "It may seem to many of you that there is a new prophecy, but to the oldest of the Olympians and to my own Huntresses, this could be sign of the Apocalypse and the rise of the rest of Cronus's Titan brethren" Then, Artemis and Chiron looked at Rachel expectantly.

The girl moved to the middle of the room, nodded at the Gods and spoke. But not before her eyes turned a glowing green colour, her voice getting really raspy, while she looked at the seven heroes. "To those of you who are new - I am not a half-blood but the Chosen One of the Oracle of Delphi. And I have a message. This prophecy is older than almost anyone in this room...except myself, and the twelve Titans of Olympus, of course" She made a pause, and walked to the front of the room, positioned herself between Artemis and Chiron and went stiff, nearly tipping over to the wooden floor. Chiron passed her Apollo's Sun Dial and, as Rachel positioned herself to speak, she touched the sun-dial with her Oracle eyes and the object began to glow. The girl began to give the deadliest prophecy of them yet.

_"The Battle of Good versus Evil shall resume again,_

_When Seven New claim the Titans' Sword._

_Wisdom's Children will abide by pain,_

_By singing to receive the Sun's sign._

_With the throne of the Sun Chariot at stake,_

_The Child of the Huntress will choose to or to not betray the Sun Lord._

_Using the Bolt in hand, worries will feign,_

_Until the Omegas' decision made will send the world to Light or Dark's reign"_

All of a sudden, Rachel was thrown out of her trance and fell to her knees. "I didn't see that coming" she said. "I wasn't supposed to give the prophecy...not yet! I was...just supposed to tell everyone...what...what..." She looked up at the room around and ran out, crying, with Ella the Harpie running after her.

As Percy was trying to figure out what the prophecy meant, like he always did, he failed to see Annabeth on the verge of tears until one of the Stoll brothers pointed her out. She did not say a word as she angrily marched out of the room. Percy was about to follow her, but Chiron stopped her.

"Percy" he said "You may want to go speak to your father about this" the Centaur began. "I believe he can answer some of the questions you are facing"

"But what about Annabeth?" Percy asked in return "I need to make sure she is all right!"

"Very well. But, promise to Iris-message your father by sundown at the most. Apollo..." Chiron went off track. Percy put a hand on his mentor's shoulder and nodded.

Then he ran off to go find Annabeth. At the Athena Cabin no doubt.

* * *

Slowly, the Big House started to become empty until Artemis, Athena, the seven heroes, Jason, Thalia, Leslie James and the Stoll brothers remained.

"The situation is becoming dire...I thought sending Percy Jackson to New Olympia would be safer after a bad omen I receive not long ago from the Oracle...I guess I was wrong" Chiron put his head down, only to be comforted by Athena

"It is no longer safe for you anywhere but here" She looked at Chiron, who nodded, and after a pause said: "We will treat you here as we treat any demigod children. We will show you to your respective Cabins"

The heroes looked confused. "What does that mean?" asked Jay. Chiron tried a smile.

"Atlanta, you will follow Artemis to Cabin eight, as she is your ancestor. Neil, follow Leslie to Aphrodite's Cabin number ten. Stolls, you will take Odie to Cabin Seven with yourselves. No stealing extra pastries on your way. Now, Herry and Archie, please follow the Graces' to Zeus' Cabin - as both Heracles and Achilles descended from our King. And, finally, Theresa, you can lead Jay to Cabin Three. Percy can give you a tour once you are there."

Archie and Herry high-fived each other as they realized that down the line, they may be related. Jay gave a sigh of relief at the mention that he and Theresa were being paired. Did Chiron do that knowingly? But, if they were in the same Cabin, did that mean that _they_ were related down the line? Jay hoped not...

As the rest of the heroes filed out of the room, Theresa approached, Chiron, the only bystander left "But Chiron...how do I know to find Cabin Three?"

"Use your gifts Theresa. You have the potential, remember?" Chiron said as he winked at her. Theresa smiled back. Whatever this whole crisis was, they were going to solve it and go back to living in New Olympia and finishing senior year in one piece.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Titans' Sword**

"You know that you will never be able to win this!" Apollo screeched as his bare back was stung again by the golden, electrically charged, fiery whip.

"I don't care about your threats!" bellowed his captor "I want to know where the dial is! It's the key. to. everything!" Another whip came down on the Sun God.

Apollo was in a big, spacious chamber, like a giant cavern in the deepest parts of a tropical forest. His hands were chained to a wall, his bare chest touching the floor.

" _Olde mortals and demigods will unite/ To fight against the put out light/ And bearing in mind that it was meant to be/ To save night's brother a sacrifice must be made for thee_" The captor chuckled as he mimicked the Oracle's omen "What a pathetic threat. Those stupid heroes and half blood scums will never understand the severity of the consequences that their meddling will make. _They_ will _not_ be able to help you, Apollo. Artemis will be pleasantly disappointed that you will die. Yet, I would like to see what this 'sacrifice' is all about, hmmm...In the true prophecy, I guess...Oh, well, too bad it won't be achieved since I am ready to kill you now!"

Apollo could not take it anymore. His captor was so strong. The Sun God could not even look at his enemy because of such a bright golden aura hanging around his body. He whimpered as he acceded to defeat. "The Sun-Dial...the _Key_...it is in the Sanctuary at Olympus High School in New Olympia"

The whip came down on his again one last time before his captor laughed and created echoes in the cave that set parrots and cavern bats flying away.

* * *

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled as he ran through the camp's grounds to Athena's Cabin. Other demigods parted ways for him as he ran up to the Cabin's threshold. Jeremy Butler and Lillian Andrews, Annabeth's third in command now, stood guard.

"Let me through!" he said

"She needs to be alone, Percy" Lillian said cautiously, as Jeremy's in-hand spear was pointed at Sea God's son.

"_She_ needs support now. _She_ doesn't need to break down again like the last time...Okay?" yelled Percy as his eyes began to glow and tiny raindrops began to fall on the two Athenian Children guards. They gave Percy a sour look as they unwillingly let him through. Percy walked up to the door. It was locked. He rapped on the knocker. "Annabeth! Annabeth...please, I'm here. Please." That last part was quiet. Percy sunk to his knees and waited in silence for a while before Annabeth opened the door and ushered Percy in.

They hugged and then Percy gave her a quick peck on the lips as they moved to Annabeth's bed. There, they sat, and Annabeth Chase began to cry. This was as rare as it got.

"I can't do it, Percy" she cried softly, sniffling loudly " I can't tell my siblings that we are going to be doomed again! First, the Mark of Athena...and now, _this_! I don't know if I can do it again" She sobbed into Percy's chest as he ran his hands through her hair.

"You're strong Annabeth" Percy was trying hard not to cry "You have been through so much. You're too strong to just give up. We can do this together! You will survive this"

"I barely survived it the last time, Percy. What am I supposed to do now?"

"I'll tell you what. We will go through every step of this stinking prophecy together. There will never be a moment where we are separated ever again, I promise." Percy's eyes bore into Annabeth's as he kissed her passionately. They fell over onto the bed and kissed for a long time. When Percy backed away, Lillian was in the doorway to Annabeth's room. She looked just slightly annoyed.

"Rachel is outside, waiting. She says your dad is already here, near Cabin Three, dockside" Percy gave Annabeth on more tight squeeze as he began to leave. But Annabeth pulled him back and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I promise you too, Seaweed Brain. I love you" she said as Percy left the Athena Cabin, heading for his own.

"Are you okay, 'Beth?" Lillian asked as Jeremy came to stand behind Lillian. Annabeth only stared at them.

"I can tell you one thing" she said, wiping a awry tear away "Things will only get harder from here on out"

* * *

Percy met Rachel outside the Athena Cabin and they both hurriedly go to Cabin Three. Percy trekked around it until he made his way to the beach dock through some shrubbery. Poseidon was there all right, his eyes a stormy green, his brows furrowed together.

"Percy" Rachel said as she crossed her arms over her chest "I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't supposed to reveal the prophecy...I was only supposed to say what I knew about the situation"

"You knew the prophecy before today?" Percy asked. Rachel nodded and looked away.

Rachel looked at Percy directly in the eye "Apollo recited it to me himself. It was a prophecy dormant in the Oracle of Delphi's head. He revived it. He told me this the day I told Ella I would give her a tour of the Underworld...the day that Apollo told me to secretly meet him there - the day he disappeared"

"Why didn't you tell anyone right away?" Percy whispered, taking hold of the girl

"Because" Rachel retracted her arm "When a God gives you an order to keep your mouth shut until the right time, you have to do it...I was really only supposed to tell you the truth of the prophecy with Apollo next to me...Guess that didn't work out" she said and turned away from Percy, walking toward Ella the Harpie who was waiting for her so that they could go back to the Big House.

"Do you think all will be well?" asked Ella nonchalantly

"I don't know Ella...I hope so...Some things have to be restored to order, right?"

* * *

Percy approached his father just as Poseidon turned to face his only demigod child. "I heard about Apollo" he said calmly.

"Weren't we on for an Iris-message date?" Percy asked

"Change of plans, Perseus" He looked around him "Come, let us talk safely under the sea" The Sea God beckoned to his son to follow him and Percy did.

Under the water, things were quieter, and surrounded by a bubble of water, Percy felt completely at ease. "What is so dangerous that you cannot tell me on land?" he asked

"You may be the only one that I can trust enough for this" Poseidon said, protruding a scroll from...out of nowhere? Percy had learned enough in the past few years to expect the weirdest things when conversing with a God. The God - in his merman form - handed Percy the scroll through his protective bubble.

"What is this?" Percy asked

"_It_ is a map, son. A map to the Titans' sword, buried safely where...where the map tell you to go"

"You can't tell me where it is without a map?" Percy asked

"It was hidden so long ago that us Gods have forgotten about it and it's whereabouts"

"Yeah" the demigod said "But what _is_ the Titans' Sword?"

"It is the tool with which Cronus and his brethren Titans ruled Olympus before our time. In many ways, is the Master Bolt of the Titans' era."

"Is it that dangerous that it was hidden?" Percy asked

"It was enough of a liability that it had to be hidden. If another Titan rose, we had to be sure that he didn't have an instrument of power great enough to destroy Olympus and the rest of this beautiful world"

Percy was awestruck. he gulped and put the scroll in his back pocket without even taking a second glance at it "Do you think another Titan is rising? Possibly more dangerous than Gaea?"

Poseidon shook his head. "I don't know this for sure, but I do know that any prophecy with mention of the Titans' Sword means that we could have another War at the climactic magnitude as the Battle of Manhattan had"

Poseidon silently raised himself out of the water. Percy followed suit. As he stepped onto the dock, he spotted Theresa and Jay, those two 'heroes' from New Olympia. After acknowledging them, he turned back to his father. "So we're doomed again?"

"Maybe...and maybe not. The world of Greek Legends have _you_, Percy Jackson. Although you are an _illegal_ child of the Great Three, this feat has made you seem the strongest of all demigods of this time. So, no, maybe you are not completely doomed. But it doesn't mean that this will be any easier than the last time"

* * *

Poseidon started to swim away, trident in hand, and began to create a vortex like water portal. Percy reached the other end of the dock, near where his Cabin lay.

"We're supposed to be in Cabin Three with you" Jay said

" I'm guessing they stuck you with me 'cause of your ancestry, huh? Well, welcome to Cabin number Three, heroes" Percy said as he led Jay and Theresa to his home. But Theresa couldn't keep her eyes off Poseidon.

She began to run toward him "Poseidon!" she cried loudly. The God smiled at her and was about to go through his swirling portal - one similar to what she had used when escaping Cronus and the Telkines - when Theresa said, much louder this time "Wait!" Jay and Percy turned to look at her from far as she neared the edge of the dock.

But before Theresa could get closer to her divine ancestor, he waved at her goodbye and left.

"He does that to me, like, all the time" Percy told his new friends "I can tell you all about it if you would just follow me for the tour of my lovely home"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sour Love Story**

"It's always pretty much empty here" Percy was saying, pretending to dust-up his old Cabin. He would always be here at the beginning of every summer, but, like always, being the son of a Big Three and all, he was always away on quests.

Jay and Theresa walked around the empty room, which now had one hammock and three double beds. Jay tried to claim one.

"That one's taken" Percy said quietly

"By who?" Jay replied with an answer

"A Cyclops with a sassy attitude" Percy said with a smile. Boy, did he miss Tyson. Percy made a note to self: _visit Tyson more often...because, if the end of the world is near, I might never see him again._ Jay looked at him funny at first and then shrugged off a thought.

Both Jay and Theresa found a bed at the far end of the room. Theresa did not lay down on hers just yet. "How are you able to see the same visions as me?" she asked

"I'm the son of Poseidon - a lot of crazy things happen to me" Percy replied

"Are you sure you're the Son of Poseidon? I mean, where are these famous powers of yours?" Jay asked. Percy knew he intended it nicely, but still, what he said reminded him of...of Luke.

"The last time someone said those exact words they got a beating" Percy said it half-heartedly and clapped Jay on the back. "Don't worry" he add, as he settled down into his hammock, "You'll see my powers during capture the flag"

Jay and Theresa were not sure whether to smile or not. But they beamed when they saw a shadow approach them. "HERA!" she shouted in unison and went to hug her.

Percy fell out of his hammock "Get out" he said meanly

"I'm not quite sure what you mean" the Queen of Olympus replied as she stepped into Percy's line of vision. She wore a devilish smile

"You know exactly what I mean, your Highness. After what you just put us through, you still haven't changed your sorry but attitude one bit. After all we did for you - you could not care less about anything! So, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Percy was angry now, and it looked like oceans were swimming in his eyes. Theresa felt shivers up her spine as she stood behind Jay and Hera.

"Calm down, Percy. Hera's all right. She won't hurt anyone. Will you?" Jay say to Percy as he glanced back at the Queen of the Olympians when he added the last part.

"No. It's fine, I will step out. I just came here to discuss something with the both of you" Hera addressed the heroes.

"Don't bother. I was just leaving" Percy said as he got up to leave his own Cabin. On his way out, he purposefully bumped Hera, who used some sort of telekinetic powers to throw Percy out of Cabin Three herself. But Percy used his own water powers to create a shield to protect himself. He shot daggers at Hera, then addressed the two heroes.

"I may not be Aphrodite, but I am the goddess of marriage, and both you and Miss Chase are doomed" The Goddess in the black cloak said.

"I'll see you all at dinner" Percy huffed as he left his home.

* * *

Herry and Archie followed the two people called the Grace siblings. Although, they looked nothing alike. Thalia Grace had jet black hair and electric eyes, while Jason had golden brown hair and fair to light tanned skin. As the four teenagers made their way to Cabin One, the two heroes noticed many Orange wearing kids running about. Some had helmets on, others had full-blown armors. Archie even saw some jousters fighting on a tightrope in the trees twelve feet above them.

And then it occurred to Herry. "Why are you the only one wearing Purple, Jason?" the brawn boy asked as Jason rolled his thumb over a bar code tattoo Herry hadn't seen before.

"I'm an ambassador to some West Coast demigods" he replied. Curt. And short.

"Have you ever thought of getting a new shirt?" Archie asked. Thalia giggled

'That's what _I've_ been telling him for the _entire _past summer!" She sounded like one of those cheerleaders at the stereotypical American high school. Jason managed a smiled

"No" he said, "I want to keep this old thing. I want to keep it because it always reminds of the struggles and battles I've gone through. It reminds me of my roots"

"You mean, it reminds you of Zeus" Archie said

"You could say that" Jason said as they approached a white marble building on the edge of a long pathway. Many kids were milling about in front of about a couple dozen little houses. No one was in front of the majestic Greek column one the four teens were standing in front of now. "Ahh, here we are. Welcome to Cabin One. Jupit-I mean, Zeus' Cabin" He tapped his hands along one of the columns as he led Archie and Herry inside.

Inside the Cabin, everything looked so orderly...and so familiar. Herry and Archie felt like they were back at the Sanctuary in Olympus High School, literally.

"This looks just like -" Herry began

"Home" Archie smiled

"I remember it being much cleaner when _I_ was Cabin counselor Thalia gave Jason a look. Jason shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his sister by the waist. Thalia pulled away, slowly. "Also...remember that I am _still_ a Huntress, Jason. No funny business" She winked at him

"Who are the Huntresses exactly?" Herry asked as he jumped on a bed, finally lying down on his back, looking up at the frescoed ceiling

"In a basic translation, we're immortal girls loyal to the virgin Artemis the Hunter, Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon. We're not allowed to date or hook up with any guys, so don't you get any ideas" she said as the two heroes waved their arms in the air.

Jason snorted softly. "There may not even be guys to try to cuddle with when this is over"

"Do you really think it's that bad?" Archie asked

"I have never seen people this worried before, even though I haven't been here long enough to know everyone's character and personality by heart like I had to back home" Jason replied

"Where are you from, anyways?" Herry asked

The Grace siblings looked at each other "Small town, somewhere in this country. Although we never really grew up there, or together for that fact. Jason went west and I came east...although my essence was stuck in a tree for several years so I kind of missed out on a lot..." Thalia said

"You were a tree?" Archie asked

"Long story" the Huntress replied

"Why did you guys separate?" Herry was too curious now

"Hera" the Grace siblings grunted in unison. They gave the heroes some death stares

"What? Harmless Hera? What did she do?" The two heroes asked together.

One long dirty look from the Grace siblings said it all: you don't want to know about our problems...you really don't.

Archie began looking around the cabin after the awkward moment. He saw many artifacts on the wall, probably from ancient times. Why weren't these things in Hephaestus's weapons room back in the Sanctuary? There were so many things here: war gauntlets, ancient swords, and a stone sculpture of a lightning bolt.

"Why did you become a Huntress, Thalia?" Archie asked

"To save myself from a fate. I needed to make a sacrifice so that Percy would be able to fulfill his amazing destiny" the Daughter of Zeus said as she began staring at a framed picture on her bedside dresser.

"Who is that?" Herry asked as he approached the girl. The picture she held was of a much younger version of Thalia...and a boy.

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes" she said quietly "We had quite a history together" She sighed

"Is that one of the sacrifices you had to make?" Archie said. Thalia's head bowed, she turned to Achilles' descendant.

"Yes. He's the only regret I had. I didn't even really get to say goodbye...But it's in the past now. Everything's over" Thalia said. There were obvious feelings still there, Archie thought. Thalia's emotions seemed to be bubbling over, and the Lightning Bolt sculpture began to glow.

"Sis, I think you should calm down" Jason was saying. Suddenly, the sculpture exploded, sending bolts of lightning all across the room. The heroes and Jason ducked, but Thalia still stood, absorbing every bolt of electricity coming at her. A single tear dripped down her warm rosy cheeks.

Finally, Thalia calmed down and lay on her old Cabin bed - a bed that she never _really_ got to use - and pretended that everything was okay.

"Come on, I'll show you the secret attic" Jason said as he led the two heroes down a hidden corridor.

"The people with the biggest, softest hearts are always the ones who get hurt the most" Thalia said as the trio of teen boys disappeared further into Cabin One..

Yet, all Herry could think about as Jason was giving him and Archie a tour of their temporary home was that he had heard the name "Luke" before. It had come out of Percy Jackson's mouth...and it had been associated with the word of his former arch nemesis...Cronus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Eternal Baggage**

"Where are you guys going? Hey, wait!" Odie yelled as Connor and Travis Stoll ran ahead of them

"The first rule of being a son of Hermes" Travis said, as he stopped his brother and Odie from following him to the Cabin quarters. Instead of turning right towards the little houses, the older Stoll twin turned left, toward the Dining Hall "Is to _always_ pay tribute to the name 'King of Thieves' "

As the trio approached the large Hall, Connor motioned to two young girls sitting by a table close to the 24/7 open buffet table. The girls, identical twins it seems, looked at the boys silently, got up, and approached a grumpy looking chef at the end of the buffet table.

"Désirée and Destiny Dexter. Our most adorable half-sisters" Connor said

"If they weren't so cute, we would already be dating them" Travis said with a smile. "Guess Dad had other ideas" The twins known as Désirée and Destiny began conversing with the cook/food guard. The twin on the left, Désirée, suddenly put her left hand behind her back and snapped her fingers. Travis and Connor took this as a sign as Connor moved forward. The younger Stoll twin made a bee line for the plate of sugar cookies.

As soon as Connor had the goodies, Travis whistled a Four note tune, and the Dexter twins left the cook and went back to having "girl-talk" at the Dining Hall tables. As soon as they were out of view, Connor gave Odie the tray of cookies as he took the lead to make sure the coast was clear. The twins would have to pass in front of the Big House again to get the Cabins. They didn't need to be chastised by Chiron...again.

Connor made the go ahead sign and Travis followed, leaving Odie last. He really thought that these kids were smart. But not smart enough. "Hey, look! Chiron's coming this way!" Odie said. The Stoll brothers' eyes went cold. They began to panic and fight each other.

"This is your fault" Travis told Connor

"No, it's _your_ fault! This was _so_ your idea!" Connor told his slightly taller brother.

"I will not settle for Cabin Isolation again!" Travis was shouting now, and, just as Connor was about to raise a fist at him, he kicked the dust under his feet, getting his Converse shoes dirty.

Travis looked at his brothers' shoes, then at his brother, then at Odie. It all happened so fast, so by the time Chiron was right in front of them, he was only face to face with Odie and Travis.

"Not stealing, are you, Travis?" he asked

"Yes - I mean, No, sir!" Travis looked nervous

"Odie?" Chiron looked at Odie, who just shook his shoulder. Suddenly, a cookie fell on Odie's head and he looked up for just a split second, only to see Connor Stoll flying away on flying shoes - no doubt stolen from his father - toward Hermes' Cabin number Seven. Number Seven...it was quite ironic that the Children of the King of Thieves would have their Cabin number denoted as the luckiest number of them all. Maybe that is how _these_ demigod children got away with things.

"So" Travis began "As you can see, Mr. C, I was just showing Odie the traditional customs of a Greek demigod's typical dinner party. And now, I will be showing him his Cabin" Travis took Odie by his shoulders and began leading him away.

"Where _is_ your brother, Stoll?" Chiron asked sarcastically

"Being a Son of Hermes, just like the rest of us" the brother replied. Chiron furrowed his brows

"No more funny business, all right? Please?" Chiron asked. Travis laughed

"Hey, we're not going to turn into Lightning Thiefs, okay?" Travis half-heartedly smiled. Chiron tried one on too. And then, Travis Stoll led Odie to Cabin Seven.

* * *

It was mid day in the Amazon Rainforest. Yet, there was not a single ray of sunshine protruding through the cracks in the windows of Grover Underwood's new home. He had just returned from Camp Half-Blood with Juniper and he was very disheveled The abduction of the Sun God was not a good sign for the Nature God either. Everyone was interconnected in this world.

And now, as he lay on a makeshift cot, Grover's predecessor, Pan - in his holographic form - appeared before him. They did not speak for the longest of time.

"The Fauns need your help in the Golden State" Pan announced

"You know what happened the last time I was there...never again" Grover replied, getting up from his chair, standing face to face with his predecessor.

"This is different. This is about...the Sun...Apollo" Pan said. Grover took a step back

"What do they want?" Grover asked

"They feel like you are the only one who can convince the Praetors to open the Fauns' secret forest passage to the Titans' Sword" Pan said

"How do they even know about it?" Grover asked in return

"They, along with myself and many of the other Gods, a couple of millennia ago, created a secret passageway through the Fauns' home in current day Rome. Now that the seat of Greek Power has shifted, so has had secret passageway - back to San Francisco" Pan said. As he said this, Grover took immediate action

"We have to tell the others!" he yelled

"No" replied Pan "If the Romans see you, a God, they will respect you. Work with the fauns and gain the Praetors trust first. Percy, the mortal heroes, and their friends will arrive soon enough"

"How do you know that they will go back to the West Coast?" Grover asked

"It is inevitable and predictable. If we want to win this war against whoever this is turning out to be, we must be cautious. Duties before blood!" And Pan disappeared, just as Juniper arrived, with a load of berries

"I'm going on a road trip to save the world, babe. Stay here, and stand on guard" Grover said, as he was about to swing out of the tree house.

"Be safe, Grover" Juniper said sadly. Duties before blood. She didn't get a goodbye kiss. Maybe because Grover, God of the forest, was so confident that he would come back alive. So Juniper hoped. And prayed that the sun would come out soon, because the berries she picked, she just realized, were all rotten from a lack of exposure.

* * *

Odie and Travis finally made it to Cabin Seven just as Connor began distributing cookies to all the Cabin members. Some were happily fighting each other, using winged shoes. Others were on the doorstep of the Cabin, looking into space. The atmosphere seemed pretty glum

"One of the advantages of being in Hermes is that every Cabin gets to be your friend" Travis said. Odie looked at him strangely "Essentially we take care of every kid in the Camp who haven't been claimed by their Godly parents yet, as well as our own half siblings"

"Tough job" Odie said

"Yeah, but honestly, now I seem to think that unclaimed kids don't like to stay here anymore" Connor said as he approached them and motioned for Odie to follow him inside their Cabin.

The inside of the Hermes Cabin was jam-packed with even more kids. Many ranging in their early teens. Maybe twelve, or thirteen years old. "Is it because of how crowded it gets?" Odie asks

"Naw bro" Travis said as they led Odie to an empty bed "The kids are just scared of one of our own who went bad" he said as he pointed to the empty bed "None of the new kids will believe us when we tell them that the kid was a true hero at heart and he really is the reason that Gods are beginning to claim more and more of their kids"

"That's rough" Odie replied as he was led to another empty bunk bed. This one had the top occupied. He settled himself on the lower bunk, just as a couple of toddlers came running to the twins.

"Abby threw her spear into my helmet!" whined one child.

"I did not! It was Bailey!" yelled the girl named Abby back at the whining boy as she pointed to the girl denoted as Bailey. The three children kept whining until a sword appeared in Connor's hand. The children's eyes grew wide.

"Isn't that - " the whining boy began

"Backbiter!" the girls yelled and they backed off

"Now" Connor was saying "No need to whine. Unless you want to _cursed_, I would suggest you all become best friends again...Am I clear Abby. Bailey. and Camry?" The three children nodded as they left the Cabin.

Yet the chaos in Cabin Seven never ceased. All of a sudden, a copper pot his Travis in the head, which sent Connor running after the demigod who did it, which sent Travis after him after shouting a quick "Be right back" at Odie and leaving the sword in his possession.

Odie heaved a sigh "Wow. This is a pretty serious place for a summer camp" He commented out loud

"You betcha" said the demigod who was occupying the bunk above him. She flipped over her bed and leaned on the stairs leading down. "I'm Dialina" the girl said "Unclaimed demigod, second day and first year at Camp Half-Blood"

"I'm Odie" the hero replied and the two shook hands. Then, he chuckled as he saw Travis and Connor throwing pillows at some younger campers "Do the twins usually threaten their siblings with a sword...Backbite?" he asked

"It's Backbiter. And it's the only thing they have left of the former Cabin counsellor who went _bad_.

"Travis and Connor don't seem to think so" Odie said

"The twins are right...and wrong. Luke Castellan chose to become a murderer...yet, in the end, he took back that claim and, did something to help us. It's not enough to tell him how good things are going here...just imagine if he could see this _good revolution_ he's ensued." Dialina said

As she jumped back over to her bed, she took a quick glance at Backbiter, laying on the bedside table. She placed it in the glass case it was in before the Stoll twin somehow took it out. Odie thought he saw a dark shadow fall upon the sword as she put the artifact in its rightful place. Then she went back on her top bunk and began playing a video game.

Then, something occurred to Odie. "Hey, how do you know so much about this Luke guys if you've only been here since yesterday"

Dialina froze "Let's just say it's intuition. A sixth sense. I'm sure you know people who are like that" the unclaimed demigod suggested

Odie smiled and sat back on his bunk. Something smelled fishy to him. The way she handled the sword seemed...odd. The way the shadows were moving around her reminding him of...Hades. And the Underworld. How would she know how to do that? Only Hades knew that trick... This girl seemed a bit suspicious. But he couldn't judge her right away. Odie decided to consult Theresa, the intuition and Hades expert, - since she had already died and came back - on the matter as soon as the opportunity came.


End file.
